It is known that in order to incorporate two pieces of fabric into one body, the end portions of the fabrics to be incorporated are bonded, in place of a sewing procedure, by applying a bonding agent or adhesive to the end portions, by superposing the end portions while pressing them and by solidifying the bonding agent or adhesive interposed between the end portions of the fabric or fabrics. However, this type of bonding procedure not only takes much time and much labor, but also, is difficult to apply to a fabric in which yarns located in the cut end portions thereof are easily frayed. Also, the resultant bonded fabric sometimes exhibits an unsatisfactory bonding strength while the bonded fabric is practically used.
Also, it is known that when the fabric or fabrics are coated with a synthetic polymer material, for example, polyvinyl chloride, which is capable of fuse-bonding the fabrics, the fabrics can be bonded to each other by applying a high frequency wave and/or heat treatment thereto. However, the above-mentioned coated fabric is very heavy because the fuse-bonding synthetic polymer material such as polyvinyl chloride has a large specific gravity. In order to make the coated fabric light weight, the heavy synthetic polymer material can be replaced by another synthetic polymer material, for example, acrylic resin or chloro-sulfonated polyethylene, having a low specific gravity. However, those low specific gravity synthetic resins are not capable of providing bonding activity for the fabric even by applying a high frequency wave and/or heat treatment thereto. Therefore, this type of coated fabric can be bonded only by using a bonding agent or an adhesive having the above-mentioned disadvantages.
In the case where woven fabrics having yarns which are located close to the edge of the end portion thereof, and easily fray, are bonded together, each end portion is usually folded once or twice, and the folded end portions are superposed on each other. Therefore, the superposed end portions make an undesirably large thickness. In another bonding manner, the area of the superposed end portions is made quite large. However, this manner is not economical and results in an undesirable appearance of the bonded product. Also, the bonded product sometimes exhibits an unsatisfactory bonding strength, and the yarns located close to the edges of the bonded end portions are sometimes frayed.